1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slot machine comprising random number generating means and X reels having a plurality of symbols arranged thereon in which symbols of the respective reels are selected based on a random number.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional slot machine of this type, different random numbers are supplied to respective reels in every game, and after the reels are rotated simultaneously, symbols (stop positions) of the respective reels are selected based on their respective random numbers.
But in such slot machine, in order to converge an actual pay out to a pay out ratio which is determined by kinds and numbers of winning combinations of symbols and numbers of coins to be paid, games have to be played infinite times.
In the conventional slot machine described above, it can happen that wins which pay a number of coins are concentrated in a short period of time or conversely do not take place for a long period of time.